


Jobs

by loracarol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP written for a Secret Santa gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallanda_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/gifts).



> Woo, de-anoning.
> 
> Please excuse the awkward title; in google docs this was known as "porny mcporn porn" and I didn't think that that would _quite_ suffice.

Steve had always been concerned for Bucky, a fact that Bucky had found endlessly hilarious, especially pre-serum when Steve was ninety pounds soaking wet (if that). And Steve would be worried about  _ him _ ? Then again, Steve  _ had _ always had the self-preservation instincts of a particularly angry dog. The serum hadn’t actually made anything better in that department, and neither had seventy years (give or take). 

 

It would have been endearing, had Steve not been standing in the way of something that Bucky has been waiting  _ far  _ too long for.

 

“Don’t be an asshole, Steve” Bucky said, crossing his arms, and ignoring how cold his metal arm felt over his bare chest. “I  _ want _ this.” He wasn’t going to beg, not yet.  

 

Steve put his hands up in mock surrender, eyes flicking down to see the bulge in Bucky’s jeans. Bucky smiled; Steve had noticed.  _ Good _ . “If you’re sure” Steve said, hesitating for one brief moment for Bucky’s nod. With it, Steve put his arms down, and walked closer to Bucky, hand coming up to caress Bucky’s face. 

 

“Don’t get all mushy on me now” Bucky said, with an embarrassed frown, “we’ve got things to do”. 

 

“Yeah, we do” Steve said, eyes flicking down again. It’s the briefest of movements, but Bucky can’t help but notice. “On the bed, or…?”  

 

“Wherever,” Bucky said with a shrug, before sliding out of his jeans. Steve too was undressing, pulling the shirt over his head in one swift motion that gave Bucky a pretty nice view. Soon, their discarded clothing was a pile on the floor, and Steve was throwing Bucky on the bed. Falling on top of Bucky, they began to kiss. Bucky twitching as skin rubbed against skin, and his erection grew harder. Steve stopped, and Bucky was able to get a good look at him. He had always liked how Steve looked, after making out, all flushed red lips, and tousled hair. That didn’t mean he was a fan of Steve stopping, and he was about to say something when Steve moved off of him, and lay on his side. Bucky followed, so they were facing each other on the bed.

 

“What do you want?” Steve asked, propping his head up with one hand, and brushing his fingers down Bucky’s side with the other. 

 

“Does it matter?”

 

There was a pause then, “To me, yes -  _ always, _ ” followed by a nod of the head. 

 

“I just want  _ you, _ ” Bucky said, naked honestly in his voice. “It’s been so long since it was just you and me, and I  _ want _ you.” 

 

Steve’s answer was to move his hand from Bucky’s side and lazily stroked Bucky’s cock, motions firm, but not painful. 

 

Bucky leaned into the touch, before dragging Steve into another kiss. Steve didn’t miss a beat, twisting, so Bucky was half on top of him as he continued to stroke Bucky’s cock. When he broke off the kiss a second time, Bucky almost complained, but then Steve was sucking on the skin of his neck, forming a trail down the delicate skin that would have bruised, once upon a time.

 

The hand on Bucky’s cock started stroking harder, long, slow movements that had him clutching at the sheets. The movements were slow and assured, and he began thrusting into Steve’s hand, every nerve on fire. Part of him wondered if he had been this sensitive before Zola, but he brushed those thoughts away; he didn’t want to think about the past in the middle of all this. Pleasure and heat were traveling up his body as he came in Steve’s hand. Chest heaving, Bucky stared at Steve who just shrugged and wiped his hand clean on the pillow case. 

 

“We’ll throw it in the wash later,” Steve promised, before adding. “My turn....?” 

 

Bucky laughed, and sat up. “Your turn. Here,” he tapped the edge of the bed next to him before standing up, and out of the way. 

 

Steve sat up, swinging his legs around, sitting spread-legged at the edge of the bed, cock erect. Bucky kneeled in front of Steve, taking it in. It seemed that his growth hadn’t stopped at the muscles, and he  _ liked _ it. Slowly he began to lick the crown of Steve’s erection, enjoying how even that little touch got Steve breathing heavily. Taking more of Steve’s cock into his mouth, he began to suck, gently at first, and then harder as it was Steve’s turn to grasp at sheets. He stopped, and Steve moaned; a deep throaty sound. Bucky wasn’t done, but he was going to take a break, instead focusing on Steve’s balls, licking and sucking them, enjoying each little noise Steve made. 

 

Steve was sitting there, head thrown back, and a blissed-out look on his face, that Bucky was sure he had never seen before. After all, hunger and illness left their mark. Shaking his head, he decided to stop ogling and finish the job. Taking Steve’s cock back in his mouth, Bucky enjoying the size of Steve’s girth. Carefully, he pulled off Steve’s erection, before he started licking the side of Steve’s cock, paying special attention to the vein on the side. Steve began whimpering in pleasure as Bucky teased with his tongue. Taking the cock back in his mouth, Bucky tried to take in more of Steve, sucking harder now that he knew Steve was close. With each new motion, Steve began to arch into Bucky’s mouth until Steve was fighting to not fuck into Bucky’s mouth. 

 

“Bucky, I think I’m-” was all Steve got out as he came all over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky swallowed, pulling Steve’s cock out of his mouth, and licking as much as he could off his lips. 

 

“I missed this,” Bucky said, before Steve could apologize. “Punk.” 

 

“Jerk.”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything explicit. Concrit would be appreciated. :)


End file.
